SPORE Core C: Biostatistics Core. The research proposed by The University of Texas SPORE in Lung Cancer encompasses a broad range of activities, including studies in cell lines, animal models, and clinical trials. These studies will generate many different types of data, including not only conventional clinical, epidemiological, biochemical, and immunohistochemical measurements, but also dose response curves, gene expression microarrays, reverse phase protein lysate arrays (RPPA), cytokine assays, and assessments of the frequency of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs). The Biostatistics Core provides comprehensive biostatistics expertise to ensure the statistical integrity and to optimize data analysis of the studies by the SPORE, which are conducted at the Southwestern Medical Center (UTSW) and the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC). The Core assists investigators with the proper planning of experiments, cooperates with Core D (Bioinformatics) to manage experimental data generated by Lung SPORE projects, and conducts statistical analyses for Lung SPORE investigators. The Core has the flexibility to match personnel to the evolving needs of existing and developmental SPORE projects. Members of the Core participate in monthly SPORE video conferences linking researchers at UTSW in Dallas, TX and M.D. Anderson Cancer Center in Houston, TX, and at times investigators at other institutions (e.g. University of Texas, Austin), ensuring that proper consideration is taken of biostatistics and data management issues during all phases of SPORE experiments. To carry out its responsibilities, the Core has the following Specific Aims: Aim 1: To provide valid statistical designs of laboratory research, clinical trials and translational experiments arising from the ongoing research of the SPORE. Aim 2: To oversee and conduct the innovative statistical modeling, simulations, and data analyses needed by the Projects, Developmental and Career Projects, and the other Cores to achieve their specific aims. Aim 3: To ensure that the results of all Projects are based on well-designed experiments, appropriately interpreted, and to assist in the preparation of manuscripts describing these results. Aim 4: To work closely with Core D (Bioinformatics) in the configuration of the integrated database application programming interface (API) to facilitate automation of statistical analysis procedures and development of computational tools, and make them available to all SPORE participants.